Where are they now?
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Jounouchi-kun stupid reliable loyal, Jyounetsu the girl of Seto's Dreams, Or Joey Wheeler the smartest kid ever to be on "Smart Teen." Who is the blond we've come to love. JouKai hints at RxB MxYM BxJ RxH
1. Mokie's POV

Chapter 1:

Rating: R/M for swearing and…swearing that's it.  
Chapter summary: "Example: 'I'm in love with you' 'huh, sorry I spaced out." Okay so maybe that's never going to happen but still- it's rude!" (Chapter 1)  
Summary: With a secret to hide from all his friends and after years of forgetting and denial will that all end with a simple TV show.  
Pairings: I'm still thinking about it.

Warning/spoilers:umm...i dont think so. Swearing OOC-ness on Jounouchi's part

Welcome all, this is the sequel to Baka no Sabato There is a bit of a background to this chapter and it's sort of just an introduction and there is not much romance because I really don't want to make it cheesy. Okay now let's start. Remember:

Mokuba: 15  
Shizuka: 14

Nakita: The cousin Ryou Bakura Age: 15 Sex: female. (Reincarnate of ... Nakira!)

Nakira: The sister of Bakura, Age: 5019 1 Sex: female Tomb-raider (not robber!) and Miko (priestess)

* * *

The room was filled with laughter, taunting, talking and the ever persistent argument. In the corner near the back of the Cafe sat the "rulers" of Domino High. The students in the school called them the "In Crowd" though they were only scared for their lives. The only people ever to approach the table were either stupid, a fan girl/boy of one of the residents, or wishing for their death. Tick anyone of them off and there would be definite hell to pay. 

With a thief, an assassin, two CEOs of the biggest companies in Domino (if not Japan), 2 former gang members. A former Pharaoh with a short temper, 3 deathly cute hikaris that have 3000 year old Yamis that will not hesitate to slit your throat or send you to the Shadow Realm, 3 grade nines with brothers that will murder you if you even look at them the wrong way, and a chick with a kick ass girlfriend that will probably run your ass over with her car. YEP! Definitely people I want to mess with.  
Yes, there was sarcasm in that last sentence.

How they all came to sit at "THE TABLE" is a different matter all together.

In the beginning of ninth grade at the ages of 14 sat Motou Yuugi and Anzu Mazaki. At that time they weren't exactly the "popular" kids. Later in the year came one Jounouchi Katsuya soon immediately followed by one Honda Hiroto former gang members, therefore creating the "Fantastic Four". Nearing the end of grade 10 year during that "tough" break-up with Miho Ryou Bakura soft spoken British boy joined their little group.

What was supposed to be their 3rd year –grade 11- was when they took on the job of saving the world; Duellist Kingdom throughout the summer, followed by the new kid, Otogi's new game shop in the winter, Battle City and the virtual world adventures soon followed. The finals meeting with Malik and his crazy other side Marik. Finding out about past lives filled their winter and quickly approaching spring, then the "Dartz" thing and finally the Death "T" Saga ending the spring for one chaotic year. Everyone needing a break from everything soall fled for the summer, only to meet back in the new school year. With the edition of, Kawai Shizuka, Dakume Nakita, and everyone's favourite vice president of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba Mokuba -all grade nines- there group doubled. Now Bakura, with the spirit of the ring in his own body, he attended school. Yami, Yuugi's yami, trusted Bakura about as far as he could throw him (and he couldn't even pick him up), attended as well to insure safety of his light. Malik refused to go back to Egypt so he also was attending Domino High. As for Marik he just didn't want to miss all the fun.

After the party at the Toshiji residence all of us have changed but not enough to be significant. With some careful calculations and persuasions I managed to get Mr. Ice-cold himself to join our group. I know I rule, you can bow down later. So with that makes our not-so-little group. (In order of joining) Motou Yuugi, Anzu Mazaki, Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Ryou Bakura, Ryuuji Otogi, Ishtar Malik, Kawai Shizuka, Dakume Nakita, Kaiba Mokuba, Bakura(Akefia), Yami(Atemu), Marik(Ishtaar), and finally just recruited Kaiba Seto. From starting as a small group and working their way to needing two tables.

Today was no different; the whole gang was there save Shizuka, Marik and Malik though the last two shall be arriving soon, as in soon I mean right now. The two sit starting up another conversation among the five that already started.  
In one corner Nakita and Anzu argue about the importance of waterproof mascara and the better of cherry or kiwi lip-gloss.  
Here, you have the perfect example of if we are going out but you will never know. It works really well too I would never have known if I haven't had seen them making out in the hallway during class. Why didn't I freak out? Well...I ain't exactly completely straight. And I highly doubt that anyone at this table is.  
NEXT! We have Bakura and Marik arguing over weapons.  
Ryou and Malik are talking about something but are far too quiet for me to understand though I can see them each slam there heads on the table for every one of their Yami's stupid of morbid comments. -Thud- Ouch; that will definitely leave a bruise.

Yami and Yugi are talking via mind-link I can tell by the eyes.  
Seto is hurling insults at Jounouchi left and right and succeeding in getting the blond irritatingly mad. As for me I am silent until...

"Okay Mokuba, cherry or kiwi?" Anzu asks and Nakita looks pointedly at me.

"Neither," I shrug. "I prefer blue raspberry," I answer truthfully, and they just return to their argument.

"The 21st is this Saturday ne?" Yugi asks no one in particular.

"Everyone YUUGE'S PLACE!" Jou quickly quips abruptly stopping his argument.

"What are you geeks on about?" Oh right, big brother is new. Everyone goes on as if they didn't just get insulted.

"It's quite simply Kaiba, really. A sort of tradition you could say," Otogi starts.

"Mmhmm, we all gather to watch this really cool show called 'Where are they now?' it's about famous people or icons that just up and disappeared."

"I've only been there twice but the show is really good and it's fun to just hang around with your friends." I nod grinning, Nakita makes a good point.

"Hn?" his eyebrow quirk then shakes it off as everyone continues their previously disregarded conversations...if you can call them that.

An exaggerated sigh. "Fine my place again, why do I always remember? So are you all coming or what?" Yea, the person who remembers always hosts, it's an unwritten rule, sort of like the first person to sleep at a sleepover makes breakfast. Stupid and unneeded but always happens.

"Yea."

"Mmhmm."

"Be there." a round of agrees.

"Sorry, can't, I've got a date that day." Anzu declines. Before anyone noticed anyone said anything, the conversations/arguments continue. Alas another unwritten rule; when conversing never lose your place or leave for more than 2 minutes, it is disrespectful. Example: 'I'm in love with you' 'huh, sorry I spaced out.' Okay so maybe that's never going to happen but still- it's rude!  
Now back to the ever pressing question close range or skill shots?

"But, Marik A katana is too messy and potentially painless. Daggers are better and cleaner along with darts."

"But I like the blood."

* * *

1- she's a sprit and I do not like the 3000 year thing...so yeah:) 

Hoped you liked it...and yes I will start updating my other stories as well!


	2. Jou's POV

Chapter 2:

Rating: R/M for swearing and…swearing that's it.  
Chapter summary: "I bet you are all wondering what I am rambling about, right? Of course I am, I always am" (Chapter 2)  
Summary: With a secret to hide from all his friends and after years of forgetting and denial will that all end with a simple TV show.  
Pairings: Slight Yuumeishipping (the Yamis x Hikaris), chaseshipping (Honda x Otogi), puppyshipping (Seto x Jounouchi)

Warning/spoilers: no spoilers. Swearing OOC-ness on Jounouchi's part

(Yugi to Yami) (-Yami to Yugi-)  
#Ryou to Bakura# #-Bakura to Ryou-#

Malik to Marik+-Marik to Malik-+

A/N: Yea I know, script format abuse got it kicked. So can you NOT report me thanks!

_

* * *

Sometimes I hate being right._

First, I find that I lost my charm bracelet that Shizuka got me. I'm forced to walk to school, I get rudely awaken from my nap by having my head collide with the very tangible desk and as expected I had an argument with moneybags. Also all of my friends split due to there own confrontations, in the process ditching me with "Mr. Kaiba" yet again, I signed a contract to enter a fashion show that I was unknowingly dragged into, blend on high for 3 minutes add salt to taste and top with a generous helping of a family dinner and you've got yourself one hell of a bad day.

_I bet you are all wondering what I am rambling about, Am I right, of course I am, I always am. Here let's start from the very beginning._

* * *

He felt it.

He felt it when he woke up, he felt as he took a shower, as he got dressed, ate, and as he walked to school. He knew he was going to feel it all day if not longer. See Jounouchi Katsuya woke up on the wrong side of the bed. To most people this would not be more then a silly superstition, but when you've seen 5000 year old sprits walking out in the street been sent to a world of shadows, died more then 2 times and are still alive you learn to believe in these "silly superstitions." He felt it as well as soon as he woke up he knew. It was one of those mornings when your head is all foggy and you know you are going to have one of the crappy days. Yeah, Jou had that, only five times worst.

He was at school 30 minutes early not meeting Honda like usual. Last night the blond actually bothered with his homework in the dire case of extreme boredom. The norm would be he went out with his friends, came home, had dinner with pops, played some game on the internet, chat on instant messenger set up by Kaiba Corporations, then head to bed. But last night his father was working late on some case for his new boss and was not home for the norm supper, so being as bored as he was he finished his homework. Taking it out and placing it on his desk looking over it wearily already knowing it to be prefect he yawned. He finally plopped his head on the desk.

His father now lived in the "ritzy" part of town where he worked, only needing 10 minutes to get to work resulting in him sleeping in and not driving Jounouchi to school, leaving Jou to walk. Of course the blond could take the limo his dad had -the one with the sexy driver- but just because he had money -and brains- he wasn't going to flaunt it to make himself feel good. Being indescribably tired he closed his eyes for a little nap.

**

* * *

Oh yea, this is exactly how I wished to be awakened by nearly gaining a concussion from my head colliding with the desk in force that was all but unnecessary. I growl pushing myself off the floor. Yea, I know I sound like a dog, but don't go telling anyone I think that, or admitted it.**

"Honda Hiroto, when I stand I betta not see ya fuckin' face or so help me Kami! You'll need some extreme PS to make it look da same again" I lay on the accent thickly. I knew it was him, who else would it be? Yugi is too nice. Ryou is my best friend since almost birth. Bakura, regardless of what is said about him is a nice guy. Yami, he isn't that childish and wouldn't dare hurt his friend. Malik has yet to arrive due to my stealing of his motorcycle, oh yes he will be pissed. Otogi hasn't arrived yet. Kaiba wouldn't waste his time. Oh yeah, and the small fact I can see his pointed head shadow in front of me proves my hypothesis.

I could hear his footsteps retreating away and chairs rustling around. I turn around to see Honda with a 'I didn't do it' look, why does he lie? I clench my fist tightly standing without any help. I then proceed to slowly walk with a smile on my face, showing him I won't hurt him. He relaxed a bit, and then I charge at him.

"There's no point, just calm down." Yugi tried to calm me down, holding me back, did he think that would work?

"No, the bastard, he nearly smashed my brain." I say as I pull away.

"Not much there to lose." I hear Honda mutter, further fueling my anger. I felt like yelling at him. I then go to charge again and attack him when he screams like a little girl and hops over the desk to the front of the class and runs behind Otogi who had just walked through the door. I hate being called stupid. It's an act to make your mediocre pride grow I am not stupid!

"Calm down mutt, you seem to be embarrassing your friends."

"I ain't no dog!" I seethed "Just shut your trap and stay out 'f this." I was beyond angered, I was livid.

"And why, exactly would I do a thing like that?" his eyebrow rose in that really cute way he does.

"'Cuz Einstein it's none 'f your business." I turn to from Honda to glare at Kaiba.

"Of course it is pup, a master looks after his pet. Wouldn't want you to get hurt would we?" he smirks back in that extremely sexy 'I want you' look or the

'You are the scum on my shoe.' Hmm I can never tell the difference. Wait. Now I just realized I thought he was cute and sexy! ACK! This is Kaiba I'm complimenting. Though true only my thoughts, but he loathes me, always degrading me, but when he calls me his pup my heart does skip a beat. I shake my head to be rid of those thoughts angered with myself. I sigh trying to retain the heavy emotion 1. I flop to my seat which happens to be right beside the CEO.

"I'm in no mood to contribute to one of our tedious spats at the moment." My voice lowered taking on an intellectual air to it. It happens when I am mad, I forget about my façade. Ha, that's one word few would attach to my name -intellectual- and frankly I grow weary of it. I sigh again dropping my head to the desk, I feel a gently hand on my shoulder. "Just fuck off okay, Ryou." I say quietly closing my eyes.2

**

* * *

"What's wrong chi-chi" It was Bakura he's the only one who would ever even think about calling me by that. He started calling me that when we were going out. Oh, yeah! SURPRISE I was once the boyfriend to one older than dirt thief.**

"What do you mean Bakura?" Sure I had my own pet name for the thief but that was for special situations.

"In homeroom." Yeah, all of us have the same homeroom. Now we- I and he- were in the hells of Enriched Chemistry. Yes, believe it or not Bakura was in an enriched class and -shock- passing. Seems the tomb robber has a thing for blowing things up. Who would have thought?

"What about it?" I asked quieter seeing the teacher just walk in.

"What was with the "wheeler" moment?" Bakura asked being one of the few 3 to know about my alias outside family

"I'm just sick of being called stupid, I am far from."

"Just tell them than." The thief was absent mindedly chewing on a small ball of paper.

"I will not flaunt my intelligence, I like being carefree reliable Jou. Not "Jou can I copy your math homework." You know." I sighed watching my Ex assault unaware pupils with ammo from his arsenal of spitballs. "I just want to be normal." I got shot a look from the thief as if I grew another head. "Okay, not so much normal since that will never happen in domino city, but at least without a photographic memory. I want to be Jounouchi Katsuya and I want Joey Wheeler to just be forgotten."

"Or you could make it your goal to be Kaiba Katsuya and forget both names. It has a nice ring to it ne?"

"Stfu."4 I smack him upside the head.

**-Lunch- **, undoubtedly my favorite period. Have I told you that my dad has recently become a near vegan? HE WONT EVEN EAT CHEESE! I mean it's cheese, who gives up the right to indulge in such a immensely pleasing dairy product. Not my that's for sure. So I sit down waiting for my extremely fating, artery clogging, but of so indulgent cheese burgers, fries and dessert, with a diet Dr. Pepper. (It just tastes better). I claim my seat beside Bakura and wait for the rest of the gang. Honda finally came up sitting beside me with my lunch.

"The lines a bitch." He says before inhaling his food. I shortly follow, I mean I'm starving I haven't all day. I'm not into the tofu crap in my fridge. I hear a snort to my diagonal and lo and behold it's Mr. Kaiba. I stop eating immediately.

"Got something to say KAIBA?"

"No, Not at all mutt." He smirks.

And hence the beginning of the daily fight.

**

* * *

"He's getting better, I guess. We'll go into a story and he'll steal something, ****and won't even know he is doing it!** He has slight kleptomania tendencies the doctor says. I think I know that I have been with him since I was 14.""He's getting better, I guess. We'll go into a story and he'll steal something, He has slight kleptomania tendencies the doctor says. I think I know that I have been with him since I was 14." 

"Really? Marik is just plan crazy and paranoid, not to mention his unnatural obsession with fluffy animals. I think I might just buy a pet. To keep him out of my hair, literally. 5"

"Yeah, I believe that I've seen him with Honda's dog. 6"

"Mmhmm, if I was that dog I think I'd cry. No one deserves that kind of fawning from a psychopath."

"Stop talking about us." The two boy's look-a-likes demanded.

"How'd you hear us, we were whispering?" The Egyptian boy asked. Tapping his temple answered for the blond Egyptian sprit.

"I can hear the tiniest things, comes with being a thief. Even ask chi-chi he'll tell you." The thief shrugged.

I thought I told you not to listen to my thoughts.+

#Who is chi-chi?# 7

**

* * *

**

(Yami, what is the date of today?) Yugi Motou, 17 year old vertically challenged one asked his other self. (Saturday was the 14 so...today is-?")

((The 16th yes. About Saturday...))

(Sorry Yami, hold that thought.)

**

* * *

**

"The 21st is this Saturday ne?" Yugi asks no one in particular.

"Ever'one YUUGE'S" I quickly quip abruptly stopping my argument.

"What are you geeks on about?" Oh right, Kaiba's new. I go on as if I wasn't insulted, and I wasn't anyone who Kaiba even acknowledges shouldn't be insulted.

"It's quite simply Kaiba, really. A sort of tradition you could say." Otogi starts.

"Mmhmm, we all gather to watch this really cool show called "Where are they now" It's about famous people or icons that just up and disappeared." Anzu finishes.

"I've only been there twice but the show is really good and it's fun to just hang around with your friends." Mokuba nods grinning, Nakita makes a good point.

"Hn?" his eyebrow quirk then shakes it off as everyone continues their previously disregarded conversations...if you can call them that.

An exaggerated sigh. "Fine my place again, why do I always remember? So are you all coming or what?" If you haven't yet to guess, the person who remembers always hosts, it's an unwritten rule, sort of like the first person to sleep at a sleepover makes breakfast. Stupid and unneeded but always happens.

"yea." From a number of them, and

"mmhmm" for the rest.

"Sorry, can't, I've got a date that day." Anzu declines before anyone noticed anyone said anything, the conversations/arguments continue.

**

* * *

**

"Speaking of fashion." Nakita starts from their previous topic of clothing. " Anzu, you and Mokuba promised to help me with the show." Hmm? Show what does she mean be that? Does she mean a fashion show?

"Oh yeah, when is rehearsal!" Anzu asks. Yeah I'm listening to their conversation as well as fighting with Kaiba.

"Today in a few minutes, we have to recruit some people." Her smile, I don't like it. It reminds me so much of Bakura, it's not even funny.

"How about my brother and Jou." Mokuba, you have to love that kid. Wait, what? ME! For what may I ask?

"That will work." Nakita seems to be in deep contemplation.

I don't trust them, not one bit. Sneaky little buggers, them grade nines. They are soon to leave accompanied by Anzu.

**

* * *

(-Yugi, why'd you have the Mind Link off?-)**

(On Saturday? No reason.) The teen sent a mental shrug.

(-You could have gotten hurt.-)

(I wasn't it was no big deal.)

(-Aibou, what if you have gotten hurt? What if I couldn't protect you.-)

(Protect me? NEWS FLASH I am a big boy PHAROAH! I can take car of myself!)

(-But little one--)

**

* * *

**

"LITTLE NOTHING! I'm not a child contrary to appearances I can take care of myself and god damn it I don't need you protection!" The angered teen picked up his tray harshly dispensing of the waste before stomping from the cafe.

"Damn it Bakura, he's my best friend you could've at least told me. SHUIT! I had the right to know!" Ryou spoke in angered silenced

"I must have forgot?" The thief sprit tried.

"BULL SHIT! Goodbye Bakura." Needless to say everyone was completely shocked.

"ALL I WANT IT SOME FUCKING PRIVACY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Malik yelled at his psychotic yami.

Silently the pharaoh followed his light's led by leaving the cafeteria.

"Shit, I really messed up huh chi-chi. I'm going to think." The tomb robber whispered to his Ex before leaving.

Malik left mumbling about stupid lights and privacy.

The left 4 teens starred at the two exits.

"Now, I wonder why they all left." I spoke sarcastically.

"Well, Jou you see they had a fight a sort of falling out. Now we are going to have to fix it." Honda explained as if I was a child, did he not catch my sarcasm.

"So, Honda you take the Light's I've got the darks." Otogi spoke.

"right."

"'ey what about me." Two of my best friends just stomped off angrily, not to mention I know the most about all three of them. They NEED my help.

"No offence bud, but with your brains you'll probably mess it up more." Honda answers.

I glare. I should take this as a compliment seeing as my acting skills fool him but he is a plan idiot that has just enraged me.

"...Honda, I'm not stupid and for your not so capable intelligences I'll repeat myself which I hate to do. FUCK OFF." I say calmly finishing off the rest of my soda. The two standing teens starred.

"I'm more then sure he means leave." The up till now silent CEO glared before the two idiots ran off. I blinked. Kaiba...sticking up for me. Maybe he is not so bad. "You know you voice changes when you are mad." He said more to him self then to me. "And good job with the idiot." He heard the change in my voice... He complimented me...I think.

"Ya know, If I wasn't shocked at everyone havin' a fight. Not ta mention being completely irk'd by Hond' I might think yer complimenting me." I shifted my gaze to my still left chocolate pudding. I hope he doesn't notice my voice change.

"You never know, I just might be." He smirked at me shrugging.

"Did Kaiba just crack a joke, I might just faint." I feigned surprise.

"Just when I thought you dropped the charade, too." He looks back at his laptop. Does, he know? He can't, can he? I have to fine out.

"Whadda hell does dat -"

"Jou! Seto! Just the two we're looking for. Where'd everyone else go!" I was cut short be the younger nicer Kaiba. If you are wondering, the rumors, they're true. 8 Mokuba was holding a disposable camera and sheets of paper. Quickly followed by a very buisnessy ( I am cognisent 9 that it is not a word. I just don't care.) looking Nakita carrying a clipboard. She was wearing a short black business suit skirt with a black jacket and a hot pink button up shirt. 10 With black and pink converse. She was accented with kohl, not eyeliner there is a difference and had a pencil preached behind her ear. Of course her outfit was out of dress code, but with Bakura as a "brother" what teacher would talk.

"Nakita, 'ow many times do ya change a day?" I ask her, she seems to be in a different outfit every hour.

"About 7" she shrugged like it was nothing, well that explains a lot. "I'm a designer this is what I do." That is true, she does design clothing and very well I might add.

"Big brother." From the couple of years I have known Mokuba I know he only uses that now to get something he wants. "Jou" yes... "Can you help us?" Of course, just with what?

"what is it?" Kaiba shuts the lid of his laptop to acknowledge his brother.

"wit what?" I ask staring suspiciously

"Just say yes and sign..." The brit girl trails off taking the papers from Mokuba, contracts? "here."

"What is this." The brunette glanced it over it was.

"I don't sign contracts, 'kita you kno who my dad is, I ain't aigning notin. Wit out 'im" I spoke.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, it's nothing bad, I promise." They both pleaded using the heavy guns.

"Fine." Kaiba caved first melted by the puppy-dog eyes Mokuba was giving him.

"ACK!" That's mine. "No fair!" She cannot use my own weapon. "That's MY LOOK I taught you that look. You can't use it against me, I am the creator." She pulled the puppy-dog pout, that is not even close to being relatively fair. I tried not to look, I failed.

"Fine." I caved. Both of us signed earning rub crushing hugs from both freshman.

"Great thank you! Soooooooooo much! Now smile!" heh? Smile? Somehow I ended up being pushed to the other side of the table, the same side as Kaiba. I pouted what the hell is going on? Oh, pictures. I smirk at the camera and at the face Kaiba has on right now, a little work and he would have made a killer model that pout is ADORABLE. -- I just called him adorable.

**_FLASH _**and they were both off.

"What did we just do?" I plopped down on the other side of the table again.

"Maybe we still have time to commit suicide." The older of us jokes. I starred at him before falling of my chair laughing. KAIBA JOKING AHAHAH that's fucking hilarious.

**

* * *

Jounouchi fiddled with his keys as he opened the door to his house (A/N: ****_cough_**mansion**_cough_**) He stepped through the door kicking of his shoes. He saw a female cleaning off the TV.Jounouchi fiddled with his keys as he opened the door to his house (A/N: mansion) He stepped through the door kicking of his shoes. He saw a female cleaning off the TV. 

"Hey Manni." He called to the maid.

"Jounouchi-sama." She bowed deeply before continuing her work.

"Don't do that it's too formal completely unnecessary, and you don't need to speak Japanese, I'll understand your native speech." The Blond feel to the couch.

"Sí, Jounouchi." She continued with her work. She was half Spanish, quarter Japanese and quarter Chinese.

"Is my dad back?"

"No, Jounouchi." Just as she said that the phone rang, she went to answer it but Jounouchi beat her to it waving her away.

"moshi, moshi"  
"_Katsuya"  
_"oh, hello dad."  
_"I want you to meet someone."  
_"oh?"  
"_yes, can you meet me at Chez Antonio _"  
"and how am I to get there?"  
_"Tori, will drive you and be on your best behavior when you arrive, and do not come in your school-"  
_"uniform, I know. Yeah, I'll be there."  
_"Ja ne."_  
"Ja."

Jou stepped out of the car, a - dark blue- limo, why a limo? Well Toshiji Ken 11was and is a very strange man. He approached the classy restaurant away from the red hair, fox in the driver seat 12. He waved to the man who was only a little older then Jou himself. He was dressed in tight black slacks (no not leather) and a half buttoned up green shirt. He walked up to the greeter.

"Name?" He says in a rather bored fashion.

"Toshiji."  
"right this way." He voice is monotone as he leads Jounouchi into the restaurant.

"Katsuya." His father stood as the getter left. "Please meet Joie Kyara, a fellow lawyer and her daughter Hirata Michi." He introduced. "Kyara, Michi my son, Jounouchi Katsuya."

He bowed nodding to the two women in front of him.

Joie Kyara, a pretty lady with purple hair and grey/purple eyes, that night was wearing a sheer black dress strapless with shinning things on the front.

Hirata Michi, was like her mother very pretty, her hair was brown wit lighter highlights her eyes were an dark grey. She wore a high collar sleeveless dress in a sequence of descending shades of blue. She was only the age of 19.

An awkward silence over took them as they waited to ordered.

"Excuse me." The eldest male left to check a call.

After getting the attention of Jounouchi after her daughter had left, the woman asked. "I hope you don't mind me marrying your father."

"WHAT? O.o Jou nearly choked to death...on air.

**

* * *

**

* * *

I hope you like the random twist :) I mean a fight within the yugi-tachi unexpected and over very stupid things. -.-' Leaving the master and pup to socialize. I wonder what the CEO and son of a lawyer just signed? It can't be that bad right, I mean...it's Mokuba he's nice right?

I don't even know what I do...anyways R&R

1- I guess it could be confusion or hate...

2-if you are wondering how he knew...who cares...it just was him...

3-Only Ryou, Bakura, Nakita (she's a hacker) know about "Joey Wheeler"

4-Stfu shut the fuck up.

5-Doesn't he just seem like the crazy guy that likes to pet things and love them...an obsession of cute...**_shudders_** scary

6-Blanky...its in the manga...I don't even want to ask.

7-Yeah, I know chi-chi means something I just forget...yeah...w/e

8-Doesn't that just set up for a sequel?

9-Not sure of the spelling but means to be aware of.

10-It's like ... ghetto...lol, Jks but...umm updated business woman

11-LOL...I know they don't have the same last or first name

12-Tori, is the driver...he has black hair with red tips and also has the whole messy shirt thing... He is just a story tool but will come to play later on. Stupid random OC from Salves to Darkness... .

13-Also characters of Slaves to Darkness.


	3. Tuesday

**aHAHAHAHHEHEHEH I feel so unloved but I'm like majorly hyper writing this. I mean no reviews so heart breaking... But w/e I'm over it ... :)**

* * *

Again, it happened again. The same feeling, the groggy fog in your mind. Jounouchi woke up on the wrong side of the bed, again, and by the feel of it it's going to happen all week that's how deep the feeling ran.

Once again he arrived at school without meeting with Honda. He sat at his desk in homeroom staring blankly at the front of the class.

"When I get my hands on the bastard who stole my bike they will have no feet." An angry voice shouted through the early morning halls. Jounouchi mentally smirked.

'About time he realized' he thought in regard to the "missing" motorcycle.

"Malik, calm down maybe Isis took it."

"She didn't, I asked her and didn't I say not to talk to me?"

"Don't turn away from my MALIK!"

"STFU! Don't talk!"

The two Egyptians came into the class looking completely miffed.

"Bad day?" Jounouchi ask amused.

"No offence but don't talk to me."

Jou chuckled. "Alright I'll back up." He went back to spacing out. As the other two blonds glared away from each other.

The next of Jounouchi's friends to arrive was Ryou looking particularly smug. Jou waved at him but only received the cold shoulder. He shudder 'icy' he thought.

The next through the door was Yami and Yugi.

"Hi Jou-kun!" the little teen called rushing past his dark.

"Hey Yuuge'" Jou answered back.

Motou smiled taking his seat. Acting as if yami didn't even exists. Yami sulked his way over to Marik's corner of the class.

Next coming in was a neutral like always Honda and a very tired Otogi. Both claiming seats, Honda by Malik, Ryou and Yugi. Otogi by Yami and Marik. Leaving Jounouchi all by himself in the back of the class. Why was Jounouchi silently wishing Kaiba was there?

'Where is Seto anyways?'

* * *

Second (as in period)-

Class was halfway over when the door busted open and a very distraught and angered Bakura.  
"Please inform me mister Dakume (1) why you are disrupting my class."

"Someone with white-ish hair not waking me up."

"Your sister?"

"Ah...right my sister" When people in school, well teachers say Bakura's sister they mean Nakita, for when Bakura got his birth certificate they used Ryou's cousin's last name. As for how he got one... His hikari's cousin a hacker, not to mention a little to close of friends with a vice president and that was that. Resting in the quick assumptions of they are related and siblings. He made his way gracefully as only a thief could to his seat.

"Chi-Chi, I need you to talk to Ryou."

"I doubt that will work, he will barely acknowledge my existence." the blond answered softly.

"Damn, I really screwed up, huh?

"I guess, but what did you do?"

"you know how me and Ryou are together"

"uh huh" Jou nodded he was the only person outside of relation to know.

"Well, I forget to tell him about us..." Bakura tailed off

"Huh?" Jou blinked in confusion -quite cute- then it dawned on him. "so now he's mad at us both."

"For a genius you aren't too quick"

"Don't go there -Baku Chan-" He stressed the nickname in sickening sweetness and a surprisingly good falsetto.

"Don't start chi-chi"

* * *

Lunch **(AN: wondering where 3rd went, Jou has a class with no one else and nothing happens.)**

The annoyingly loud fan girl crowd was there again; today the usually massive gathering was cut down to two. Mine and the pups...rivaling clubs to say little. The other groups were sulking at the lack of their favorite annoy-ee (2). So there they were, just the two of them making castles in the sky **(A/N: sorry couldn't help my self.)**

"Where are you're friends, koinu" I spoke the blond bristled mumbling very cutely.

"Ain't a dog." He stopped to think. "Like I care; they've been blowing me off lately anyways." He shrugged he obviously couldn't careless. We sat in silence for a few moments before a new presence made herself known.

"Kaiba, Jou." Nakita came up to us dressed shockingly in the required school uniform with a few adaptations. For one it was the male uniform, the pants were tight to fit with them cut ¾ of the length. Two, the blue jacket was also tailored jacket turned vest was unbuttoned and showed the black tank top that rested underneath her shoes were black flat sneakers. She was accessorized with a black flat rim hat with the double d domino dice symbol in blue, her hair on visible from the back and through the front, for it was on backwards. - A style she gave off to Rex after his make over so I'm told by Mokuba.- She also had a black wrist band on her forearm and blue and black dice earrings snatched right from Otogi's collection.

"What's with the theme today 'Kita" pup asked.

"It's sprit week." She shrugged like that enough was a good explanation which it really wasn't. "Now if you two will kindly come with me." Not noting or caring the glare I sent her or the curious glance from my puppy she pulled out some papers. "This is what you signed yesterday." Shit I forgot about that. "In section C sub paragraph 4 line 3. You belong to me, Mokuba and Anzu for the next seventh months." And that's almost exactly what it says, damn. She smiles "innocently", notice the quotation marks. As our expressions changed to what could only be explained as oh shit.

* * *

"What are we doing here? In the drama room? I was skeptical as we approached B63 the main drama room.

"You'll see." The brit girl smirked mischievously as she unlocked the door with keys from her pocket. Once open the door showed wall to wall fabric of different colours. In the middle was a very miffed Anzu with her arms crossed.

"I thought you said two minutes. I thought you would keep your word. I thought I wouldn't be standing here having this conversation. But no, you didn't keep your word and I have been standing her with a stick pin in my ass and we ARE having this conversation." She steamed

"I thought I was doing you a favour, I thought these two were going to cooperate. I thought I wouldn' be yellin' at you to SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Nakita steamed back looking completely stressed as she gathered a few things and a measuring tape and head to the back room leaving a miffed Anzu behind. "Come 'ere boys." She commanded us like dogs. She showed us to the middle room of the three part drama studio. "Jackets off." She command not look at us but turning to some other girl in the room.

"Why?" I had to be the first to ask, stupid curiosity.

"Be-cause, I said so and you belong to me. So do it. Plus I have to get these measurements done today. And you will do it because neither of you will ever go back on your word, or signature." She smirked.

"Naki' ! I thought you said no green!" A voice called from the third room.

"They'll complement your eyes. Now go help Anzu she has a pin in her ass."

"I don't wanna!" The voice became closer as my brother walked into the room.

"Please." Nakita pulled the puppy-eyes.

"ERGH FINE!" He stomped off before I could even scold him for walking around only clad in his boxers.

"Now..." Nakita turned to see me staring at the retreating back.

"Was that my brother?" Stupid question but I had to be certain.

"Why ask questions you know the answer to priest?" She laughed her voice changed from a low soprano to a middle alto and her accent disappeared, weird. She called me priest as well but I'll let it slide.

"Measurements for what?" The up till now quite pup spoke.

"The April fashion show ...duh" Her voice changed back to low soprano again.

'I cannot believe I am being subjected to this degrading, irritating display.' I thought as I stood there only in my boxer being measured. I couldn't help but look at my pup. The blond was very interesting. He seems so carefree and idiotic with his stupid accent, but the odd thing is when he is truly angry his accent drops and his vocabulary becomes exceptionally larger. Not to mention he looks adorable in his red eyes boxers. I avert my eyes as he looks at me.

"I-I-I al-all done Kaiba-sama" The stuttering girl fumbled with the tape measure blushing. I resisted the urge to snort. She's some freshman I don't even know the name of, I think Dakume called her Susa, I don't care. I step down from the platform quickly pulling on my uniform over my blue silk boxers. Finally Nakita finishes measuring the pup.

"Alright I' done, now hmm...I'm still thinking of the color scheme but I have this design for yous...yep you should love it it's the Halloween part." Nakita grinned. "Come now, follow me I have some roughs in the back." She continues still grinning like the Chester cat (3) She lead us into the third room. When she said roufh sketches I thought she would mean like a sketch book not several board displays (4) She led us to the right side of the room pushing a few boards out of the way. The title of the ones she left read: "Set-blu" "Kai-red" I raised an eyebrow but continued on. "Teana" "Kiba" weird names.

"I know strange, Nakira picked them." Strange indeed. I have this theory about this girl, she has a split personality but I'll push that away for now. I've seen walking split personalities so I shouldn't even talk. "As you probably guessed Set is you Kaiba and Kai would be Jou. So have a look this is only the rough of two outfits there will be 8 in total " she grinned. "I have no male cheerleaders willing to model for me so you'll both do it for me!" So I have 8 outfits. I must be crazy. Well if I must do this is shall do it the best. I look over the rough drawing of the clothing. Then I get the shock of my life when my brother bonds in only wearing black silk boxers.

"Mokuba, please go put some clothes on." I speak.

"Ah, Seto get over it. No one is bothered by my near nakedness." He said striking a ridiculous pose. "Any objections?" he asked looking around.

"Nope!" pup said as he zipped up hi pants, not that I was looking.

"None" Nakita stood up from adjusting one of the boards. "Alright you guys I'll have the first works of everything tomorrow" that quick. "I hope." I think I was the only one who heard."The bell will ring soon. You are free to leave." She waved us off. I turned to towards the door. "Mokuba go try on the sho-" I was out of hearing distance by then. The puppy is following me, we both do have class in less than five minutes. In silence that is really eerie we walk to our lockers. I grabbed my notebooks and place it back into my briefcase. My pup is unnaturally silent, maybe he is just having a bad day.

1- :) You know Nakita Dakume? Well yea her.

2- You know the annoyed would be the annoy-ee and the one causing would be the annoyer.

3- Like from Alice in wonderland.

4- You know fashion designers have those boards with the drawing in the middle and small cuts of material pinned up.

**(A/N: YES IM DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER ... see the plot thickens...if there really is one...nope there is :) R&R!) **


	4. Wednesday

REVEIWS

Woof  
2005-05-08 --  
Rofl, yeah I loved that part while writing it. Mokuba is one of my all time favorite characters. I have that part written out so far but, it annoys me it's not flowing properly. But you'll most likely love the general idea of it. :). I know this update took awhile. For a reason, I had an insy case of writers block for this chapter but now it fits better.

Door to door church ppl scare me!  
2005-05-08 --  
I'm glad you wanted a sequel it just wouldn't work if I ended the story with them not knowing. Yeah this is most likely going to be a trilogy or series (most likely the latter). And after that I will most likely write the UOD (University of Domino) series I can't wait for that. :)

* * *

3rd day this week something was seriously wrong. He groaned and moaned getting ready for school. He walked still ignoring Honda in every possible way. He arrived at school early again, this time to see a stoic CEO in his respective seat. Without making a noise he sat in his chair and sighed resting his head on his arms floating in the limbo between sleep and consciousness unaware of the piercing blue eyes staring intently on him. 

He was all too soon awakening by the ring of the bell and the clamor in the halls. When his whole class was seated his teacher pulled out a pop-quiz. He banged his head on the table thinking. 'I hate Wednesdays'

* * *

-Second- 

"Ha-ha you ha-ha, got sucked ha-ha into that ahhahaha" The thief was near pissing himself with laughter at imagining his blond ex walk down the runway like he'd seen on the talking soul box.

"Shut up Bakura."

"But it's so Ra damned funny, and the priest HAAHAHA!" the tomb robber went on again after he found enough control to speak.

"Yuck it up"

"I've seen the designs." He went on laughing. Jou groaned slamming his head again on the table -er- lab bench.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he thought to himself.

* * *

-Lunch- 

'It seems that the gang is tolerating each other again. Oh well, oh look Kaiba is sitting by his lonesome, let me join him.' Jounouchi spoke sarcastically to himself. Then he looked over at his usual table to see thick tension between everyone but Yugi, Yami, Otogi, and Honda, and remembered he was mad at two of them, and barely even talked to the other two anymore. So he changed his once sarcastic remark to his course of action.

"Hey Moneybags, mind if I sit 'ere?" He asked as he waited patiently for the answer. Unlike others who asked as they sat he liked to be welcome at the table.

"Mutt, knock yourself out. It's a free country, sadly."(1) Kaiba only once glanced at the blond before resuming his typing on his computer.

"Sankyuu." Jounouchi pulled out his extremely fake falsetto accent, bowing. Kaiba chuckled silently then did a double take... with the mutt speaking those words in that voice and is bowed head, he remind Kaiba of the blond beau he meet just a week prier. He shook off that thought, there was no way that his puppy and passion (2) could be the same person, there is the obvious gender issue. Though he was starting to rethink his opinion of the blonde's intelligence, especially when the blond realized he was staring.

"Wha'?" Jou cocked his head to the side. This was the easiest part of his stupid act, ever since he was young he cocked his head when he as thinking hard. Kaiba shook his head.

"So pup." There is was again the skip in the rhythm of Jounouchi's heart. "Why aren't you sitting with your pathetic friends, or are you still in a disagreement with monkey boy." Jou laughed knowing when Kaiba said monkey boy he meant Honda.

"Yes and why I would, I barely even talk to Yugi anymore. Besides you looked lonely."

"Perhaps, I only looked lonely because there is no one I would like to sit with that could possible hold an intelligent conversation with, or any conversation for that matter with out me getting annoyed. And it's not so much lonely, it's selective socializing."

"Ha-ha. That's a great one Kaiba." Jounouchi pulled his bag to look around in it. "Oh, gods Kaiba how can you eat that stuff it's the pits?" Jounouchi regarded Kaiba's cafeteria food. Kaiba's breath hitched as he thought of another way Jounouchi would be saying 'oh gods Kaiba.' In a completely different situation.

"This coming from the human garbage disposal. Right, just Monday you were stuffing your gob with this poor excuse for food." He stirred his... potatoes? You couldn't be quite sure.

"Yeah, well I guess my father finally got to me over the last week." Jounouchi answered taking out a lunch bag.

"Oh?" Kaiba sound uninterested.

"Mmm, my dad went on this health kick, cuz of his new girl and like they both are starting to get to me. Wow, I just realized she 'as been spending a lot of time wit my dad at my house. Hn." He fished out his vegan sushi. Taking out a pair of chop sticks he started eating. "Ya know Kaib' you ain't so bad when you let lose a bit. I like this side of you betta than the stick up the ass bastard you were just yesterday." Jounouchi spoke waving his hands with chopsticks around.

"Hn. What ever mutt." The rest of the lunch was spent in silence until it was time to go to the drama room.

* * *

-at home-

Jounouchi walked into his house to see his soon to be step-mom and will be step-sister moving boxes up stairs.

'Moving in already and without the need to inform me.' He thought with a dead pan face. He grabbed a soda and left the house. He has a headache, his back hurts, he's stressed, and he got jabbed in with a pin to many times. He didn't need this as well. Going outside he slammed the door he went into the garage seeing Tori. Chilaxin', taking', a break eatin' a ginourmous Kit Kat chunky with peanut butter. (3)

"Can I give you a lift?" he asked. Jou nodded maybe he'd go see Marik. The previous mind controller was always funny to hang with san the mind control.

Stepping out in front of Marik's house he found to two former evils sitting on the steps.

"Hey chi-chi."

"Bakura." Jou sweat dropped.

"Hi Kitty"

"Marik." Jou further sweat dropped as they greeted each other.

"Aww, kitty what's wrong? You look so down." Marik cooed. Jounouchi was his favorite mortal besides Malik.

"Nothing. What you two up to? Plans on world domination?" Jou asked.

"Nah, not today. Today we are -correction- I am helping our mind enslaving friend with his Hikari problems." Bakura answered.

"What about your Hikari problem Bakku-chan?"

"All saved, he forgave me. I don't know why." The thief shrugged.

"He was being a hypocrite anyways. I mean he went out with Honda." Bakura did a double take.

"I'll see you later." He ran off down the street.

"Damn I just made it worse didn't I Marik?" Jou asked the Egyptian blond.

"Don't worry, they'll make up they have the best yami x hikari connection besides me and Malik." Marik responded.

"Mind if I crash here?" Jou asked.

"Go ahead. Bakura's staying already. Malik's with Ryou at the twerp's house."

"Thanks." Jou sighed resting his head on Marik's shoulder.

"No problem kitty." Marik petted Jounouchi's head earning a purr in response. 'Yep,' Marik decided. 'Kaiba had it all wrong. Jou was defiantly a kitty.'

Jounouchi sprung up as he heard the door slam, usually that meant his father was drunk (4). But he wasn't at his house. (He looked at his watch) and it wasn't even 7 pm yet. 'Bakura must be home' he decided. He wiped his eyes yawning, taking his attention of the "talking soul box" as Marik, yami and Bakura called it. Bakura came in steaming mad. A crash was heard from upstairs then a series of bangs and a loud thud later a groan was hear. All attention was now on Marik who previously just fell from a flight of stairs. Seeing the faces of the two ancient criminal sprits Jou spoke. "Let's get drunk and do something stupid." Looking from the lump on the floor to the towering thief with apprehension he finally got his answer.

"I'll get my stash." Marik left to his room upstairs.

* * *

So short... I swear... --; sorry for that... 

1-Yet again I live in CANADA so... you are going to be getting some Canadian sayings.

2-Passion - Jyounetsu...a.k.a that "girl" from baka no sabato.

3-He, he I love that commercial.

4-You know the funny drunk were you can't stop laughing and fall all the time. That kind of drunk.


	5. Thursday

REVIEWS

Woof  
2005-05-26 -- Thank you so much huggles I wish I had more reviews than I would have more fuel to write. But hey, meh. Yes, quite random...but I enjoyed it :). But I guess in this case doggy goes meow, meow.

dragonlady222 -- Thank you, I try. I to tell you the truth don't ever know if Seto will find out... I haven't decided yet.

Nightmare Senshi -- Glad you like it, it only slows from here than goes into a craptastic climax and an I-like-it-but-it's-not-the-best ending.

* * *

He woke up, not to the smell of honey and white chocolate per usual but to the exotic smell of Cinnamon and nutmeg. Ah, so he was at the Ishtar's. 

Today the feeling was back full force and then some. His head hurt, he wanted to throw up, and for reasons unknown to him at the time, his hip bones, and ass were sore and he couldn't feel his tongue.

He shook it off and looked at the clock seeing it was 6:30 am he moaned getting up to shake off the effects last night. He stepped out of the shower looking all over to check for any newly acquired bruises, Whose bright idea was it to drink on a school night, oh yeah, his. Stupid stup-! He was shocked but his tongue was far too swollen too let him make a sound. He barely caught himself from fainting when he found out why.

* * *

What's with him?" Bakura asked looking from Jounouchi to Marik, before he downed a steaming cup of coffee followed by some little brown pills followed by pulpy orange juice. 

"Dunno." Marik shrugged. "He hasn't said a word." Marik stated trying to answer the question but failing. Then followed Bakura's lead with the coffee, orange juice and painkillers. Jou stood from the table downing his black coffee ignoring the searing heat in favour for the taste. Placing the mug in the sink he proceeded to open the third draw (from the bottom) kitchen draw.

"That's not like him he would be sprouting cusses 'bout his own stupidity for suggesting we drink last night." Bakura stopped speaking as a white board was shoved in front of him. The words on it made him have to stifle a laugh which later failed to Jounouchi's kawaii pout. Marik confused (what else is new) grabbed the white board and read.

"1) I can't talk, -bracket- dumbass -bracket- 2) I'm such an idiot." 

Marik couldn't help but laugh. Glaring still Jou took the white board and wrote. "Anyone asks I've lost my voice." Waiting for them to read he erased it and moved on. "I'm leaving." Leaving the white board on the table where it landed after he threw it. He turned to leave he made it all the way to the front door before coming back grabbing the white board and left the two criminals alone to laugh at his expense.

Before walking into class a few minutes (half an hour --) late as he had to detour to his home. He scribbl3 a message on to the board before walking into class. "Sorry miss, that I'm late. I have lost my voice." He held it up before his teacher could even speak.

"Very well then please take your seat." He nodded then sat. Yep, now he loathed Wednesday's even more for the blasted thing screwed over his Thursday as well. 'When I get my voice back I'm going to chew out Marik and Bakura so bad.' Jou thought to himself before going on with his sociology work.

LUNCH-

Jounouchi sat contemplating the meaning of life, actually he was wondering where Marik and Bakura were since they skipped and why the hell hadn't he joined them, oh yeah they wouldn't stop laughing.

"Hey mutt." Kaiba sat in front of the boy that held his heart. He couldn't help but notice how he didn't get reprimanded for the dog comment. He was not disappointed when this pup's nose scrunched up cutely as it does when he is angered.

"I'm not a dog." He read silently raising his eyebrow.

"The mutt can spell." A deep growl was emitted from Jounouchi's throat hinting to Kaiba it wasn't his throat that was in pain.

"I can't talk." Kaiba snorted.

"Figured, what did the cat win?" he was very amused with himself.

"Ha, ha!" was written next on the white board before those words were replaced with. "I lost my voice." Being the observant person he is. Kaiba noticed the slight tense of his pups face.

"You're lying." Kaiba stated then typed on his laptop hiding the smile he harboured, when the mutt's face contorted to on of shock. He waited for a reply.

"Am I that bad at lying?" was written.

"No, it's not as prominent as when you are talking but, when you do lie you go slightly cross-eyed here." He poked the blondes nose smiling slightly as his pup went cross-eyed again. Which is quite a cute sight, to Kaiba anyways. "And you tense here." He placed his palms on Jounouchi's shoulders. "And there" he poked the middle of Jounouchi's forehead. Making the blond glare at the digit, cocking his head sideways making Kaiba smile further.

The blond was shocked but later smiled at being able to witness an occurrence as rare as seeing the aurora borealis (2) in Australia. But he positively beamed at knowing he caused it. Scrunching up his nose he sighed. "Fine I'll show you." He wrote before sticking out his tongue.

Kaiba's breath hitched but could be interoperated as a gasp as images of the possibilities of that pick muscle shown as Jounouchi's tongue could be used for besides talking.

* * *

"Nakita!" He whined. "Why must I wear this obscene outfit?" he questioned staring at the design. 

"One, it's not obscene it's green. Two, it will look good. It's either this or the cheerleading outfit." She watched his face light up then watch with sadistic pleasure "the female one" as it fell. Chuckling she continued to sketch her last sketch for the day. "On a more important note; how is your brother?" she asked changing the subject.

"Same, a stubborn ass." He shrugged "Bakura?" he sat on the floor. There were seats in the room but the floor just seemed more comfortable, and hell if you happened to be able to see up girl's skirt that's a consequence he must take, so be it. (2) "He wasn't in school today."

"Hung over." She pulled up the back of her black and blue "Aquarius" shirt as she laughed. Shown above her black mini skirt on her tanned back was the word "shadowed" done in fancy calligraphy with the equivalent of the tattoo sparkles on her lower back. "How'd you think I got that?"

"Wow..." Mokuba ghosted his hand over it. "Nice. Was he THAT smashed?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, and then some, he was with Jounouchi and Marik you problem solve. She spoke scribbling her signature in the corner of her sketch, she held up her page. "Done" she smiled.

* * *

"Done." He heard as he opened the door. "wassss donnnne?" Jou asked as he stepped in the drama room. His tongue just starting to function, though he still had to catch the drool... 

"The business piece, last one too. Yep, looks great." She beamed.

"Fab." Kaiba commented dryly voice leaking sarcasm. "Oh, look Mokuba, you have pants on today." Pants that left little to the imagination but pants none the less.

"That can be changed nii-sama." Mokuba laughed.

"Jou, has that H.O coming along?" Nakita smirked.

"Show shyou Sknow?" He had lisp but at least he was speaking again. She shrugged.

"I was there; you seriously think I would stay at home all by myself when something possibly entertaining happens, as if." She rolled her eyes.

"Hn." Jou sat on one of the vacant (all of them were) chairs.

"So, Nakita, you said we were waiting for four more people, where are the last two?" She smiled

"My little secret. You'll just have to wait." They didn't have to wait long, the door swung open.

"Bah-Tuh-Ya" Jou asked in shock then glared. "Mah-Ri-K" he hissed his glaring intensifying. "You, shtupid, shtupid floooosss. Botcha are gone ya 'et it." Jounouchi stopped yelling and settled for glaring at them both. Nakita laughed.

"Come on, work time!" She clapped merrily enjoying the drama.

"Ergh, how'd you get us here anyways?" Bakura grumbled she was just like his sister in more then looks, he never did get used to hyper, no matter the time of day.

"Blackmail, it does a wonder." She smirked taking out her measure. Kaiba sitting silently watched the scene unfold along side Mokuba whom was happily eating a rice ball. He held silent respect for that girl; she could make anyone do anything, hell she got **-him-** here.

He sat there highly amused as his blond partner in crime was measured by some girl.

"OW! Watch where you put that fucking thing!" Marik screamed out causing everyone to stare at him.

"I'm only measuring your chest. CALM YOUR ASS!" A girl with short black hair with blue bangs that covered one of her grey-pink eyes lashed out at Marik. She seemed a few years older than them (excluding sprits 5000 years of age.).

"Maybe, just maybe I'm sensitive."

"Please, you look as 'bout as sensitive as a brick and maybe just maybe you're a dumbass." She scoffed glaring. "Shirt off." She ordered. Grumbling he grudgingly removed his white tee, he was skipping no need for the uniform. The room filled with appreciated sounds.

"You too?" The white haired yami asked faintly amused.

"Yeah." The other yami sighed. "Hurts like a bitch, not to mention the other things."

"Mm, I empathize." Bakura pulled his hair out of his face exposing hi original icy almost white blue eyes. Now that he had his own body his looks were returning to those he had in ancient Egypt.

"At leash you can shfucking shalk!" Jou seethed knowing he got it worst, sticking out his still swollen newly pierced tongue.

He was extremely late nearly 12 at night when he came in.

Jou entered his house silently, sighing he went to his fridge. Looking in it he found a cake, it looked soo good taking a fork he jabbed it taking a bite. "Mmm" he loved tiramisu. Taking a big piece and a glass of vanilla soy milk. He never noticed the shadow that sat on bar counter as he ate. The figure smirked watching the clock chime 12.

* * *

Evil ne? So sorry, about that ending, i know sort of a cliffie, hope you can wait I'm already half way through the next chapter i just have to finish type and then post :) wont be THAT long. Plus im writting a new fic for this contest at this convention WISH ME LUCK! 

R&R please :)


	6. Friday Fights

dragonlady222: I agree, okay, at first I wanted him to get something stupid like a tattoo, non-reversible, but I know from experience depending on where on your body you get it, it doesn't hurt more then hitting your funny bone. So I thought, he could get a piercing, but I didn't know where to put it. Then my friend who is making baka no sabato a Doujinshi was making the cover page for the tweebs chapter, and drew Jou with a tweebs tattoo on his neck and a tongue ring, so I'm like YES! That's bloody perfect and that is the story of the tongue ring :)

The Immortal Keeper: EXCATLY what I was thinking, and the counter thing, the answer is actually down right dumb, and I HATE THIS CHAPTER with a passion, the ending -- is like wtf was she on when she wrote THAT! And that's what I want to know. Though hope **you** enjoy it I know I had fun writing it :).

Baka no Sabato Reveiws: long overdue.

Killian : My thoughts exactly! So I decided lets shine new light on this situation and this story was born it didn't exactly end how I wanted it to but meh w/e thanks for reviewing I LOVE YOUR STORIES!

misswildfire: NOTHING That's what, we know so little even if you read the manga where he has to get money for his dads drinking debts that's about all we know. He was in a gang and his dad drank, that's it.

Tetsuki: Sankyuu Tetsuki-kun! And I am very mad at you, UPDATE ONCE AND A WHILE GET OUT A NEW STORY!

tahnze  
2005-03-05 : Thanks, and you got your sequel, now review the sequel >>

gwonyin: yeah better than nine ...

Pup Jou and Kitty Seto XP: MUAHAHAH You got your sequel but I don't know about Seto finding out, maybe some hints are in order?

dragonlady222: merci yet again, glad you like the sequel as well :)

**Author's rant:** Characterization in this story, (woo, big word.) this chapter, in particular is pissing me off, I think I have almost everyone's character off except for my Oc's, I have Bakura's character SO OFF! But I figure after you get rid of Zork (the evil dude, in Bakura) He'd just be the guy that likes to kill and what not you know, the one that likes to just do things for kicks, then Marik I just find him insane, so I wrote him that way, kind of bipolar ne? KAIBA! I HATE HIS CHARACTER it is the devil to perceive correctly when writing a romance or humor story in this case both, like he has such little characterization in the show/manga as it is, the only thing is that he is a down right bastard and cares for his brother. Now Jounouchi he is in and out of character I find A LOT, but since I am changing him somewhat, I'm not that mad, but he is one of my favorite characters and it kills me to do him any injustice. --' sorry for the rant. Story now.

* * *

He finished off the last of his piece of cake and drank up his last drop of milk. He sighed contently wondering if he should get up and clean or have another piece. Finally he ended his inner debate the latter idea winning. Opening the fridge he took out the cake.

"I see you like my cake." A voice spoke the female voice laced in amusement causing Jou to jump barley keeping a handle on the plate.

"Whose der?" Jou glared into the shadow of whom, he couldn't see raising his fork as a weapon.

"Yes...because a fork will do so much damage." Sarcasm was evident in the speakers voice.

"Michi?" Jou finally recognized the voice.

"The one and only, Now cut me a piece Blondie." She smirked joining him on the floor.

"What are you doing up so later?" he handed her the plate

"I should be asking you why you are coming in so late?" she took a bite.

"Well when you house is being seized by females you tend to want to leave."

"Oh calm yourself; I'll be out of your hair for a while going from Monday till around Christmas."

"Where you going?" Jou asked genuinely interested.

"College, god you're slow."

"It's twelve in the morning." Was his response.

"Give." She said eating.

"What school do you go to?"

"Tokyo Alternative It's a fancy school for kids all over the world."

"Nice."

"Heh."

"Did ya really make dis?" Jou asked regarding the cake. He was still putting on his accent and attitude.

"Ya, what of it?" She nodded then asked.

"Can you make another before you leave?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure, Blondie, sure." She laughed.

* * *

"TGIF everyone." Their teacher announced as she walked into class. "Hopefully your week was better than mine." She smiled. "I am going to enjoy my coffee and all of you can blow up a school fro all I care as long as I don't hear or see it." She sat behind her desk with a mug paper and walkman. Already Jounouchi could tell this day was too good to be true.

* * *

-Second-

"Decided to come today?" Jounouchi asked Bakura since they never speak in homeroom.

"Mm Still tired though." Bakura answered.

"Long night? Jou asked returning to taking notes.

"Yeah talking with Ryou" Their conversation was brisk.

"And how'd it go?" Jou stopped writing to look at Bakura to see his expression.

"Well all is forgiven going to kill cone head though." Jou laughed

"You and Kaiba have the most peculiar insults."

"How so?"

"Cone head, for example, or twit when speaking of Anzu-Chan."

"Well no matter how much they changed they still annoy me to-"

"The point of torture?" Jounouchi supplied.

"Umm, yeah how'd you know?"

"Kaiba said the same thing." Jou laughed. Bakura had a thoughtful expression on his face before he turned and glared out the window. 'What's with him?' Jou thought to himself.

* * *

-LUNCH-

"Heya Kaiba, Why you sitting all the way over here?" The blond asked as he walked over to were the brunet was seated at least ten tables away from their groups regular table and still off from where they were sitting the past couple of days.

"Well, I got a very angry warning this morning about from a very disturbed thief about an unexpected return trip to the shadow realm and frankly I'm not keen to go back. So heeded to his warning." Kaiba refused to look up at the blond. "So Jounouchi keep your bloody thirsty body guards away from me." Seto growled as the blond laughed.

"Don't worry about him he won't hurt you." Jou said laughing taking a seat beside his "enemy".

He watched the glare exchange between his Ex lover and Ex enemy and sighed.

"You stop glaring." He directed to Kaiba then stood up. Yelling across the cafeteria he screamed. "AND YOU!" He pointed to Bakura. "COME HERE!" He called over the ancient near albino. It was a shock to see the proud tomb robber bow his head in submission but it happened as he walked over to Jounouchi's table. Jou grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the cafeteria. "What is your problem Baku-chan?" Jou hissed. "What did you say to him?" Jou asked.

"Nothing, I just told him, to stay away from you. He'll hurt you Jou." Bakura answered looking away, not wanting to show that he still cared.

"We're just friends, not even, we just talk. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything." Jou said trying to reason with the Yami.

"Are, you so sure? Why did you bring that up if you weren't? Come on chi-chi, think." Bakura said before waking away. "Don't worry; I won't hurt your precious CEO...yet." He said his finally words before heading back in to the Cafe.

Jounouchi blinking, at what his ex said. Shrugged him off as being crazy and walked back into the cafeteria. Reclaim his seat he smiled.

Today the gang looked normal, just missing a few faces. Everyone was laughing and talking again.

"Oh shut up and go already." Jou looked over just in time to see Otogi throw a fry at Honda.

"Dofus." He heard Otogi again.

"Fine, if you won't do it I will." Honda glared heading over to Jounouchi's table.

"Hey Jou." Jou chose to ignore his friend. "What's going on." As if on cue ringing was heard Jou lifted out his cell. "Yeah um, Hond' I'll talk to you later." Jou anserwed his phone. "'ello?"

I watched as the conehead approached my pup. Then stopped being attentive as my phone vibrated.

"Kaiba." I spoke standing and leaving the table, with my pup who also just received a phone call.

"Hi, Onisama." I heard Mokuba's voice.

"What is wrong Mokuba."

"Well,NakitaandIsortofgotaninschoolsuspensionsothereisnolunchtimepartice." It took all about 47.687 seconds for me to figure what he said.

"You, what?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, so yeah...umm call you later teacher." He said quickly hanging up the phone. I sighed replacing my phone then deciding to go for a walk.

* * *

-AFTER SCHOOL-

"Alright Jou, what' up." I blinked as Honda approached me, I shut my looker and looked at him. The halls were empty school was let out about 20 minutes ago. So everyone was already outside enjoying the fall weather. I look towards Honda and stop. "What's with you man, I mean you completely blew us off this week." Oh, he notice wow, he's smarter than I credit him for.

"Well I'd rather not hang with you guys, when you are all so pissed off." I said trying to avoid confrontation.

"That's a give till Wednesday but everyone was cool for Thursday and today. You blew us off for Kaiba."

"I did not blow you off for Kaiba. I just coincidentally have an ally in an enemy." I said shrugging.

"AND THAT! Since when do you use words like coincidentally. Where's our reliable stupid Jou?" Honda's voice raised. That was the last straw, how could my supposed best pal call me stupid?

"Hypocrite, how dare you call ME stupid? When it was you in fact that was to unintelligent to realize that maybe I've always been smarter than you. I've fooled you for over 5 years now. And now just because I now show you how, intelligent, how logic, how verbose I am, in several different languages I might add." I stepped towards my ex best friend. "You come to me miffed because I ignore you for insulting my intelligence, so I can socialize with someone with a high enough I.Q to hold an interesting conversation for more then 10 minutes?" I was right in Honda's face. "I don't think so. So fuck you." I went back to my "punk" accent in the last line pushing his shoulder. I picked up my book bag which I previously placed on the floor and walked away. Leaving a utterly stunned Honda behind. "Call me when you stop being a dumbass." I call back not noticing the looming figure just around the corner.

* * *

Yes, confrontation >> I like this : ) REQUEST! I need some truth or dare questions. Things you want to see the YuGiOh Cast do, things you want to know about the YuGiOh cast. And fortune cookie sayings : )...

All I'm asking for : )...yea, this is short. But the next one...you might have to wait, because I need some inspiration, plus I need to write a T.V scene, plus a very, tense atmosphere. --


	7. Saturday prt1

To say the tension was thick would be an understatement. The gang plus Kaiba were seated around Yugi's living room, the food to everyone surprise went untouched, no playful banter was a miss and there was no sign of Jounouchi.

"You guys, I'm worried, Jou-kun has never missed these Saturdays."

"Yugi's right." Otogi spoke voicing everyone's agreement. Honda shifted uncomfortably under the direct gaze of Kaiba's glare.

"He's probably just running late. You know Jou's never on time." Malik reasoned taking up a pop to drink.

"Yeah, let's not worry about it. He'll be just fine!" Ryou said grabbing a piece of pizza turning on the TV.

"Today on "Where are they now", we'll take a look back at the show for kid geniuses "Smart teen." Now this show ran over the span of four years..." The show went on about the background of the show. When a car pulled up outside it was a silver Jag.

"Sorry you guys. No on fret I'm here now, love me!" Jou stomped through the door. His white shirt clinging to his body, his blond hair dripping on his face, his already tight jeans wet and clinging to him.

"Traffic was murder! Like Tokyo style." He grinned taking off his white shirt and ringing it out.

"Have you ever been to Tokyo Jou?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Yep, plenty of times, I was born there." He said heading upstairs. "Yami, 3rd room left right?" Receiving a nod he headed up. Grabbing a pair of leather slacks and a red "unwritten law" band t-shirt. He changed and sat down quickly.

"Alright give me the 411, what are the names of the people and how famous." he grabbed a slice of veggie pizza and leaned back; sprite in his left hand.

"Ryan. K and Joey Wheeler." Jou choked on his pizza. When he heard the names. Gulping back his pop he sighed, heart still beating in his chest.

"Jou what's wrong?" His friends asked concerned.

"I'm good, I'm good." He reassured everyone, though he got a look from three white haired friends. (Bakura, Ryou, Nakita) who knew the truth. As the show showed clips of a little white haired boy wearing a sweater vest and a baseball cap answering questions flawlessly.

"It would seem Ryan's claim to fame was halted by a Joseph T Wheeler." Jounouchi's eyes bulged as they showed pictures of a blond boy with amber eyes.

"Hey Jou, that looks like you." Honda exclaimed.

"Hiroto shush, I'm trying to watch." Ryou said fiercely.

When the first commercial hit everyone was chatting.

"Those were some smart kids." Mokuba said looking impressed.

"You bet cha. I didn't even know half of the answers." Honda quipped.

"You don't know much of any answers Hi-kun" Otogi said laughing.

"Hush its back on..."

They watched the hour show in almost silence except for commercials.

"You know I actually used to watch that show..." Mokuba was the first to speak by the second commercial.

"As did I. I always tried to get the right answers, but those questions weren't easy." Otogi shrugged.

"I've actually been to a few of those, I swear spoiled brats. Though those two Joseph and Ryan whom I have met many times each, are very nice." Nakita spoke mischievously.

"Aww that little blond with glasses was so adorable." Yugi spoke of Joseph.

"Kind of reminds me of the mutt." Kaiba announced.

"Calling Jou adorable now eh priest?" Bakura decided to speak up.

"I didn't exactly say that…" Kaiba trailed off, for once a loss for words.

"It was implied." Bakura finished as the commercial switched off, and the show returned to the screen.

"Welcome back, now I bet you are all wondering were are these two super geniuses? Well they are currently residing in a small town in Japan. Domino City, Tokyo."

* * *

Lalala, what? So I left it like that, it has taken me over six months to finish this chapter. All it needed was a slight plot change. So this shall be a fun three chapters coming up eh?


	8. Saturday night

**_Title: Where are they now  
_****_Author: ArisaAkita previously hellseternalflame  
Rating: T Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kaiba  
Warnings: No spoilers, OCC-ness I suppose even though I say this is the most in character chapter so far.  
Chapter: 8 of 8_**

Hi, I'd like to say sorry but really I think by now it would be useless because no one is even probably reading this story anymore. I'm writing this chapter at 2am on January 27, 2008 and I'm writing with the intent of some sort of closure. Because I'll be frank and I've read through this story and I think I added to much stuff and un needed things that I didn't ever plan to put into fruition until the sequel. So I write this chapter as the last chapter though I will probably end up writing another chapter but please don't hold you're breath there's a huge chance of suffocation considering this took nearly a year. But I'm still deeply sorry mostly to Dragonlady222 because she's just an amazing reviewer and probably one of my favourite people on the site. Now lets get on with this chapter. you've waited long enough.

* * *

Jounouchi couldn't help but sigh slightly; he wondered how his friends would react. He wondered how Kaiba would react. He also wondered why this show had to be taped live and why there were camera sets out side of the game shop.

"Now coming live for the first time, we're going to see just what the two teens are doing at this moment." Everyone looked shocked at the TV as they saw the host knock on a very recognizable front door. Bakura the only one with any sense to open the door, stomped through the house utterly pissed. Was he going to let his two favourite people be harassed when no one was going to do anything about? When hell freezes.

"What." The horde of crew members stepped away from the kame game shop as the white haired yami glared. "You better turn and leave, they don't want you here. So you shouldn't be here."

"It's okay Bakura; we've hid for five years it's about time the world shut up and accepted it." Jounouchi slide from behind his ex-lover and faced the camera.

"Hi." He addressed in English. "My name is Jounouchi Katsuya by birth, but many of you thanks to this show know me as Joey Wheeler smart teen finalist. I quit because it was a rough time for my family. I didn't enjoy being the smart kid, and geniuses are stuck up! Just think about Kaiba boy for a second. And so that's my reason that's my excuse. Any questions can be sent to my lawyer." Offering the man his dad's business card the blond slide past the crew and started a lonely walk back home. He couldn't deal with all of his friends right now. Too many questions for him to handle tonight, what was with his luck lately. Everything was so messed up.

He wasn't adverse to change he just simply viewed it unnecessary in every meaning of the word. Though as everyone knows, you can't simply avoid change. And that's why he was bombarded at his own front yard.

Well bombarded wasn't exactly a word I would use, but at the moment I didn't think words could convey the amount of shock I was going through.

"K-Kaiba!" The person leaning against the car smirked as evilly as only a Kaiba could and stalked towards me. I took pacing steps backwards not trusting the menacing look in the blue eyes. My palms hit cold metal as I was back against my garage.

"I have a question Jounouchi-kun." The searing pressure of that voice pierced through the cold November night. I shivered, I somehow doubt it was from the cold.

"What do yah want Kaiba?"

"I want to know Wheeler." He paused removing something from his pocket. A gasp escaped my lips that was my bracelet! I had wondered were I lost it.

"That's my bracelet!" I tried grabbing it but I was held in place quite forcefully.

"Just how many personas do you portray Jyounetsu-chan." I shivered again as he spoke against my ear. I stalled, how did he know, unless he was there. Unless he was the guy I danced with. Realization dawned on my face, my hands gripped his shoulders, I was trembling, he knew, he fucking knew. I kissed him!

"How did you know where I lived?" I glared I forcefully removed my hands from him and threw them to my sides.

"I followed you; I thought that'd be obvious mutt." I growled mainly on instinct.

"Don't call me that, you stalker." I tried my hardest to not let my face show how much our position was really affecting me. Try as I might I couldn't stop my heavy breathing. He had the upper hand there was nothing I could do, he knew all of my secrets all of them. I looked down; ashamed. "Do what you want, you have me. Destroy me just leave me with my dignity just leave so you don't see me cry." Damn it, tears built up at the corner of my eyes, the liquid burning angrily down my cheek. I looked up when I felt a hand on my chin I was looking into pools of dark azure.

"You're pretty when you cry." I wanted to laugh, I want to laugh hysterically and then punch him in his face. "What have I done lately for you to not trust me?" He was right. Feeling worse at his words I tried to look away from him but was stopped by the hand on my chin.

"Damn it what do you want?" I nearly yelled though not loudly as I didn't want to cause a fuss.

"Chiot, Fermer la bouche." I actually did laugh as he spoke in French, but I was cut off by his lips on mine. It was chaste but firm.

"Non sono un cane." I smiled a little leaning up to kiss him again. Even if this whole week was a nightmare. I liked where I was now.

* * *

Seto said "Puppy, shut up." in French and Jou replied "I'm not a dog" in Italian. Well that's the unofficial end of Where are they now, and I'm quite happy with this chapter. Oh and anyone who wants to beta this new story I'm writing. Just add PM me. 

Peace buhbyes and teddybears Luv ya A.A


End file.
